Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for transferring workloads between computing devices in a distributed computing system.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems often include a plurality of computing devices, such as servers, that collectively provide processing capabilities. Such computing devices may reside at a centralized location such as a data center. When a system administrator is physically located in the data center and needs to move virtual servers or workloads from a first physical server to a second physical server, the administrator must log into a system management console, identify the first physical server by name, know the location of the first physical server, and perform a series of steps to migrate the virtual servers or workloads. If the system administrator is physically standing in front of the first physical server, the system administrator may not be able to identify the first physical server by name and would not be able to perform any administrative actions. This can be problematic if the system administrator knows that the virtual servers and workloads need to be quickly moved from the first physical server, for example, because smoke is starting to come out of the first physical server.